This invention relates to a popup drain stopper and particularly relates to a popup drain stopper used with a lavatory basin or sink to control the collection of water in the basin and the draining of water therefrom.
Popup drain stopper assemblies for lavatory basins have been in use for some time. For example, as described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,619, which issued on Mar. 7, 1972, a popup stopper assembly includes a plunger which is formed with an offset connector at its lower end. The offset connector is cooperable with the end of a ball-mounted lever to move the plunger vertically within a plunger casing. A plunger cap is threadedly attached to the top of the plunger to form a plunger- cap assembly. The cap supports an O-ring which seats within a drain opening of a drain sleeve through which water drains from the basin.
The popup drain stopper assembly is movable vertically by operation of the ball-mounted lever from a location external of the plunger casing. In a closed position, the plunger is moved downwardly so that the cap at the top of the plunger is located within the drain opening of the drain sleeve whereby the O-ring seats within the opening to thereby seal the opening and preclude water from draining from the basin. In an open position, the plunger is raised to move the cap above and out of the drain opening of the drain sleeve whereby any water in the basin is allowed to pass through the drain sleeve to drain the water therefrom.
The drain sleeve is formed with an annular flange which extends radially outwardly from the drain opening and seats in an opening formed in the basin. Thus, both the cap and the flange are exposed at all times and are subject to tarnishing. At times, it may be desirable to replace the plunger-cap assembly by use of an inexpensive process. However, the new cap will have been surface treated and will present a distinctly newer and cleaner surface than the surface of the adjacent flange at the bottom of the basin. In order to avoid such a distasteful appearance, the drain sleeve would have to be replaced which could result in an expensive process.
Also, the plunger-cap assembly is formed from two elements, the plunger and the cap. The plunger is formed from a plastic material which must be formed with a threaded stud at the cap end. Further, the cap is a metallic element which is formed with an annular groove for supporting the O-ring and a threaded opening for receipt of the threaded stud of the plunger. Further, at least the portion of the cap which is outwardly exposed within the basin must be surface treated in the same manner as the flange for appearance purposes. Thus, several time consuming and costly manufacturing operations are required to make the plunger-cap assembly.
Another type of plunger assembly includes a head which is located in the basin and is a part of the plunger assembly which extends into a drain assembly. A cap is assembled in permanent fashion to the head by crimping, for example, the edges of the cap around the underside of the head. With this type of assembly, the cap cannot be removed separately. Therefore, at least the entire plunger assembly would have to be replaced if it is desired to replace the cap.
Therefore, there is a need for a drain stopper assembly which is less costly and easier to manufacture while maintaining the structural and aesthetic integrity of the stopper assembly, and providing for easy replacement of at least the visible components thereof.